


Naughty

by milkyuu



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Septiplier - Freeform, and yes this is little-owly, crossposted from tumblr, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Anti likes humiliation, Dark comes up with an idea to add a whole new sense to humiliation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains sexual ageplay, diapers, pee desperation, orgasm denial, and light bondage. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> I just really love writing these two in ageplay, especially darker ageplay! Hope y'all enjoy!

Anti sat in the dark bedroom, the dark maroon sheets contrasting with his pink and white diaper. The childish cloud and bird pattern of the diaper on display. The large padding making his ass ten times bigger than usual. In his mouth was a pacifier gag, buckled and locked securely. 

He shyly sucked on the pacifier gag, he wouldn't even be caught dead by Dark using it.

Actually, now that he's reflecting back, it was Dark who brought up the subject. Something to add to the humiliation Anti so desperately loved. Something to make him embarrassed and squirming, and he'll be damn if he didn't admit that it was working. His hard cock surround by the soft material of the diaper. 

His legs were separated by a spreader bar, the cool metal keeping his ankles cold. His hands were tied together, hidden behind his back. Anti knew better than to struggle - rope burn can hurt like a bitch on your wrists. 

He perked up and glared as the door opened. 

"Aw, did the tiny baby wake up from his nappy nap?" Dark asked innocently, carrying two bottles full of milk. 

"Mmphf" 

"Such a tiny baby, haven't even said your first word yet," Dark cooed, unbuckling the gag, "speak and you'll be in a world of pain."

Anti stayed quiet, still glaring at Dark.

"Listening to Daddy for once? Such a good baby! Daddy's tiny and innocent baby boy."

Anti was laid down on Dark's lap, his head on Dark's thigh. Before he could even register it, Dark had shoved the nipple of the baby bottle in Anti's mouth. He made a surprised noise at it before shaking his head.

"No no noooo, baby boy. You need to drink all of your dinner before we can play. Don't be naughty now," he cooed, surprisingly calm, "or else Daddy will double diaper you and leave you with the gag for the rest of the night."

Anti rolled his eyes before finally swallowing the warmed milk down. He wouldn't admit it - but it felt nice to be held and fed like this. Looking up at Daddy. 

Wait, what? Did he just really think that?

Christ, were they into some weird shit. 

The bottles were drained by Anti quickly, still directing an angry glare at Dark. 

"Is my baby boy all full? Bet that milk made you have to go bad, huh?"

Dark pressed his fingers into Anti's stomach. Anti wiggled, the pressure in his bladder getting the best of him. He squirmed under Dark's harsh touch.

"Here, let's get your binkie back in your mouth before you throw a tantrum," Dark whispered, buckling the gag back in place, his hand still holding down on Anti's bladder. 

He threw his head back, his green hair swishing as he did. His heavy panting and groans being drown out by the pacifier gag. Without hesitation, he began to rut into Dark's touch. His cock pushing against the plastic inside of the diaper.

Dark laughed as he moved his hand from Anti's bladder to his diaper. He began by teasing Anti's erection through the diaper. His hand rubbing up against the thick diaper to help Anti gain friction. 

"What's wrong? You're such a squirmy baby tonight," Dark purrs, teasing the head of Anti's cock through the diaper. Anti cries out, torn between the sensation of needing to piss and needing to cum. The pacifier, the diapers, Dark's words, his erection, everything jumbled together in Anti's mind as he humped Dark's hand. So close to flooding his diaper and cumming, not particularly caring for which would happen first. 

"Naughty baby. That's a nasty thing to be doing." Dark remarks, slipping his hand away. 

Anti sobs out loud, the pacifier bobbing. Tears form in the corners of his green eyes as he shakes his body, moving his hips to gain that same pleasure friction once more. He sobs again, the pain of his bladder and his missed orgasm hitting him at once. 

"Sssh, it's okay, Daddy knows you didn't want to be naughty," Dark whispers, picking up Anti to set him on his lap, "you wanna be a good baby. You wanna listen to Daddy. You wanna be a happy and behaved baby, hmm?" 

Anti wiggles in Dark's lap, crying as he tries to hump Dark's thigh. He looks up at Dark's red eyes as he feels his grip on his hips, stopping his actions.

"Sssh, don't cry. Daddy will get you another warm baba to settle you down! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Anti whimpers, sucking harder on his pacifier. He humps the bed as he sees Dark leave the room, desperately wanting to cum. The cold spreader bar allowing him little movement, just enough to get closer to his missed orgasm. 

Anti stops and turns over once he hears the door open. 

"Again? Wow, maybe Daddy shouldn't be so nice this time."


End file.
